Catch Me, I'm Falling
by Rosebud5
Summary: When young Enjolras is lead to believe he is a burden to Combeferre by being his flatmate, he runs away and tries to live alone. But his complete lack of self-care causes him to fall very ill without Ferre there to watch him, and when the older revolutionary finally finds him, he has to try and save Enjy before it's too late, as well as convince him that he will never be a burden.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here's another new book for you! In this one, Enj's about fifteen, and Combeferre's almost twenty, if not already there. I have two more Enj/Ferre super-brothers fics in the works, one that's up and another that will be up soon, and they all kind of correspond, but you certainly don't have to read one to understand the other. However, they will be published in order of how they would happen (chronological order.) But I repeat, you do NOT have to read one to understand the others. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Only one for this book... I am not Victor Hugo, "Catch Me I'm Falling" is a song from _Next to Normal_, cover photo from crazygreenflamingo's Tumblr page, and my cousin Brianna co-wrote this with me. Enjoy!**

~Rosey

* * *

**Catch Me, I'm Falling**

Chapter One:

Somedays, it seemed like Paris never stopped raining.

Today was one of those days. Julien Enjolras and Francis Courfeyrac sat at the kitchen table of the flat Combeferre and Julien shared, pouring over their textbooks as the downpour hammered the windows. The medical student was off at his class for the afternoon, leaving the two fifteen-year-olds alone in the flat.

"What's another word for photosynthesis?" Courfeyrac broke the silence, looking up from his book.

Enjolras looked up as well, raising an eyebrow. "There is no other word for it. Photosynthesis is photosynthesis."

"Oh," the brunette looked back down. "Well never mind then."

The other boy chuckled a little to himself, but it didn't take two seconds for the chuckle to turn into a surprisingly harsh cough. Courfeyrac looked up, concerned. "You alright?"

Julien gave a little nod, not looking up. "Mmmhmm. I'm fine."

Courfeyrac shrugged a little, not thinking anything of it, returning to his textbook. "Alright."

Another ten minutes of silence passed before Enjolras coughed again, his breath a little rattily in his throat. Courfeyrac silently got to his feet, going over to the tea pot and pouring a small cup of the warm liquid, returning to the blond's side and putting it before his friend. Julien blinked up at him. "What's that for?"

"You sounded like you needed it," Courfeyrac smiled kindly. "Also, I wanted to take a break from not working on my essay."

Enjolras gave a little laugh, taking a sip of the tea, wincing a little as it went down his raw throat. "Oh. Of course."

The brunette flopped dramatically back into his chair. "I am simply not inspired! And I refuse to subject my teacher to an essay that is dull. Especially about photosynthesis."

"I think you ought to rebel against something more valuable," Julien mumbled dryly.

"It's the little things that count, mon ami!" Courfeyrac beamed.

Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, but only managed to cough again, harsher this time, causing Francis to bite his lip. "You don't sound too good, Enj."

"No, no, I'm fine," the blond protested quickly, shaking his head. "Honest. I am."

"You don't sound fine," Courfeyrac pressed. "You sound sick."

Enjolras's head snapped up, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "I am not sick. I am perfectly fine. I promise."

"You know, you don't have to be 'fine' all the time," the other student's voice softened a little. "People do get sick."

"Well, I don't," Enjolras grumbled, looking back down at his book. "I'm fine, and I'll _be_ fine."

"Does Combeferre know that you're 'fine?'" Courfeyrac asked a little icily, though it was purely out of concern for his dear friend.

The blond shook his head. "And he doesn't need to know."

The brunette sighed, sitting up straighter. "I think he does."

Enjolras shook his head again, speaking even more stubbornly. "No. I'm fine. He has enough to worry about."

Courfeyrac crossed his arms. "Enjolras, not telling him only burdens him with more worry, you know."

At this, the previously sharp blue eyes across the table turned wide and confused for a minute, before turning decidedly hurt, and then sharp once more. "Pardon me?"

"He worries about you anyway, and when you don't tell him things he has to make sure nothing's wrong!" Courfeyrac found his voice raising a little. "The least you could do is help him out by telling him when you need help! That way he wouldn't have to be watching you all the time!"

The blond's brows furrowed a little. "I...I don't mean to burden him... I... I try and help him by not bothering him when I just don't feel very well."

"But that only makes more work for him because he doesn't notice until you are really bad! It would be better if you told him before things got serious!" Courfeyrac snapped, unsure of why he suddenly felt so angry, if it was Enjolras's blatant disregard for his own personal health, or if it was the way he seemed to think not telling Combeferre was a good thing, or if it was just the rain putting him in a foul mood.

Needless to say, however, he was rather surprised when Enjolras leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing. "Maybe it would be better if I just got out of his hair all together."

The brunette looked a little taken aback and confused at his harsh tone. "What? Enjolras, that doesn't even make sense! That's not what I was saying!"

Memories rushed through Enjolras's head... Memories nobody except Combeferre knew about or understood. The blond revolutionary knew he was being irrational, but for the love of God, Courfeyrac hurt him, _really hurt him_, and he was just so bloody warm and why was that rain so loud...? "If I'm such a burden to him, maybe I should just leave."

"I didn't say that!" Something resembling panic rushed into Courfeyrac as he stood up straighter. "I said you should just tell him when you're sick!"

"It's not that easy, Courfeyrac," Enjolras's voice was cold and harsh as he moved around the table towards his friend.

"Why don't you explain it to me, then?!" the brunette stepped closer himself, not remember exactly when or how the yelling started, scared and angry and confused all at once. "What's so complicated about this, Enjolras?!"

"It's not your business, Courfeyrac," Julien grumbled, not looking away from his friend's equally blazing eyes. He had to hold back another cough, cursing when he felt it bubble up in his throat.

The other student crossed his arms. "See? You're sick. And you should tell 'Ferre."

"No," Enjolras shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand as he finally gave in and let out a hoarse cough. "He's already worried enough about me. I'm already enough of a burden, aren't I? And if you keep telling me what to do about it, I'll leave." The blond's mind was racing out of control. He hated fevers for doing that to him. He always thought too much when he wasn't fully in control of his mind... When part of it was ruled by a fever. _You are a burden to him, Julien Enjolras. A useless, pitiful burden. Why would a grown man want to take care of a fifteen-year-old child anyway? You're just a useless-_

"Enjolras, this is so stupid!" Courfeyrac's exclamation brought him back to the real world. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Well," Julien all but growled. "Thank you for pointing out what a burden I am to Combeferre. But I already knew that."

"Enjolras, you're not being rational!" the brunette all but pleaded, seeing the feverish light in Enjolras's eyes and getting anxious.

Enjolras was quiet for a moment before going over and putting on his coat and gathering his books, slipping them into his book bag. Then, he silently walked into his bedroom, returning moments later with a few shirts and some extra books, shoving them into his bag as well. Courfeyrac watched in silent shock before he finally found his voice again. "Julien, what are you doing? You can't just leave!"

"Of course I can," the blond spoke stoically. "I'm here to be the voice of the people. And I can do that in other parts of France just as well as I can here."

"Where are you planning on going?!" Courfeyrac's voice rose a good three octaves. "You can't just go wander the streets!"

"The people do. Every day. And I have some money," Enjolras slung his bag over his shoulder, his eyes blazing with feverish anger and hurt.

"Wouldn't it make more sense just to kick _me_ out?" the brunette all but squealed. "I'm not the one that lives here!"

"You're also not the one causing 'Ferre to worry himself to death," Enjolras muttered.

"You cannot be serious!" Courfeyrac felt tears of guilt, anger, and fear prick in his eyes.

Silently, Enjolras pushed open the door, stepping out into the pouring rain. "I have a class at one. I have to go."

The brunette stared after him in shock for a minute, open mouthed, before running after him. "Enjolras! You can't leave!"

But the blond was already down the street, lost in the downpour, not looking back.

* * *

Phew! Some first chapter, huh? I know, I know. Going pretty fast, huh? Well, there's actually a meaning behind that... Life can change in a blink of an eye because of a few misplaced words. That's what we're trying to do here.

So! Let us know what you think, please?! Review!

~Rosey


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Okay, so I know I haven't updated anything in AGES... Fact is, life has gotten very busy suddenly and updates haven't been as readily available as they were at the start of the summer. But! Here's the next chapter of this one! Hope it's worth the wait!

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Two:

Courfeyrac stared after Enjolras through the downpour with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart. Gone. How was that even possible? Two minutes ago he and Enjolras were doing classwork together and the next... The blond vanished in the gray, falling rain. What had he said to offend Enjolras so badly? He just wanted to make sure his friend was alright... He had seemed sick...

_Oh no... The rain's bound to make it worse... Oh, Enjolras..._

A new horror filling the young student's heart, Courfeyrac darted inside long enough to grab his jacket before bolting towards the University where Combeferre was in class, praying the older revolutionary would know what to do.

And, maybe even more importantly, forgive him for chasing Enjolras away.

xxxxx

Combeferre blinked sleepily, stifling a yawn behind his hand, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his professor droned on about the various uses of a scalpel. His class had been going on for nearly an hour now, and he was quite sure he was absorbing none of it. All he really wanted to do was go home to his little brother and sit and talk about the plans for the meeting that night, or discuss new ideas for pamphlets, or laugh about Courfeyrac's latest mishap. He certainly didn't want to sit through another thirty minutes of lecture.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a frantic knocking resounded at the door and a soaking wet Courfeyrac burst in seconds later, a panicked look on his face. The professor turned to the boy with a deep scowl, but he seemed not to notice, talking in a rushed and shaky voice. "Professor, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your class, but I need to speak with Etienne Combeferre immediately. It's an emergency."

The boredom that was filling Combeferre moments ago turned to sheer horror, and he clumsily got to his feet, gathering his things and hurrying towards the front of the classroom. When his professor glared menacingly at him, he just spoked in a hushed whisper, "Excuse me, Professor. Forgive my friend. He's only a child." And with that, the med student rushed into the hall, closing the door behind him on dozens of confused and wide eyes.

Courfeyrac was panting in the hallway, dripping wet and shivering. Combeferre instantly wrapped him in his own coat before kneeling down to his eye level, putting his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders and trying to talk with a level voice. "What's the matter, mon ami? Is someone hurt?"

"W-we were s-studying," Courfeyrac managed to stammer out. "M-me and E-Enjolras... And he s-started coughing and so I asked i-if he was s-s-sick and then he got mad and we a-argued and he was really angry at me and he said he should just l-leave you because he thinks he's a b-b-burden but I t-told him he isn't but he didn't l-listen to me and he just ran out and now I don't know where he is! I should have known better than to argue with him when he was sick... People don't have very good control over their emotions when they have a fever and I should have known that...I am so sorry F-Ferre! I didn't mean to make him leave!"

Combeferre had been frozen as still as a statue ever since the word 'burden' escaped Courfeyrac's lips. _No...No, anything but that... Make him believe he is anything but a burden... _The med student took a deep breath, shaking himself a little, trying desperately to keep a level head as he turned to Courfeyrac. "Alright. We need to think rationally... He had a class at one over in the primary school. We should wait for him there. If he didn't go to class..." But this is where he had to stop talking, the thought of losing Enjolras too painful for him to even consider.

Courfeyrac nodded slowly, tears in his big brown eyes. "Combeferre, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make him leave! I was just trying to help... But sick people don't think straight...Even Enjolras... I just... I always think of him as so... strong and solid and stable... I didn't even think... He's sick, Combeferre! Of _course _he's more vulnerable than usual... I feel so stupid!"

The bespectacled student embraced Courfeyrac swiftly, talking gently. "It's alright, mon petit ami. He just... There's some things that you have to be careful talking to him about. It's a matter of figuring out the best way to talk to him about certain things without hitting a sensitive spot."

Courfeyrac buried his face in Combeferre's chest. "I didn't mean to make him leave."

"I know, Courf," the older student mumbled soothingly, stroking his hair gently. "I know you didn't. He'll be fine. I promise."

"C-can I help you look for him?" the smaller boy asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course!" Combeferre pulled back, rubbing Courfeyrac's shoulders gently. "I could never do it on my own!"

The younger student gave a tiny, half-smile. "Where should we start?"

"His class at the primary school. Come on," Combeferre mumbled, getting to his feet and hurrying down the steps of the building, with Courfeyrac inches behind him.

xxxx

"He's not here," Courfeyrac whispered brokenly as the last of the children filtered out of the school building into the downpour, covering their heads with their book bags and coats. "He never skips..."

"No," Combeferre swallowed, obviously growing nervous. "He doesn't."

"And he wasn't at the Musain..." Courfeyrac ticked off on his fingers, thinking back to when they had made a ten second stop by the cafe on the way to the school building. "And I highly doubt he'd go back to the flat..."

"Where else would he be? Who is closest?" Combeferre mumbled, mostly to himself, running a hand through his soaking hair.

"Jehan's flat is on the next street," Courfeyrac perked up a little. "Maybe Enjolras went there instead of class! Jehan can make anyone feel better!"

"Maybe," Combeferre nodded, also looking a little more hopeful. "Let's go check there."

It took about five minutes for the friends to reach Jehan's flat. They ran the entire stretch there, and when they arrived they were horribly out of breath and shaky, but Combeferre took no time in bolting inside without even bothering to knock. "Jehan!"

The freckled revolutionary was curled up on his couch under a blanket, and jumped about ten feet in the air before relaxing as he saw who his company was, chuckling warmly. "Well, hello, mes amis! What's happened?"

"Jehan," Combeferre darted over to the couch, Courfeyrac steps behind him. "Jehan, has Enjolras come by? Have you seen him? Have you seen Julien?"

"Not today," the poet sat forward a little on the couch, setting aside his novel, his brows furrowing. "Is something wrong?"

"He's gone," Combeferre whispered, saying the words making it all the more real. "Julien's gone."

* * *

And there you go! At last, an update! I'm not sure what I think about this chapter... Do you all like it? The next chapter shall have some more Jehan in it, as well as a lot more Ferre and Courf searching. Please, let me know what you think and review!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So here's chapter three of this story. I apologize for the wait… Life's been crazy! But I think updates will be much more frequent now! Fingers crossed! Thank you all for your support; you're the reason I keep writing! I love you all! Look out for another update soon!

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Three:

Jehan's teal eyes grew wide in horror and he got to his feet. "Julien's gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know!" Combeferre cried, throwing his hands in the air. "He's sick and we can't find him-"

"Hush, it's going to be alright," Jehan mumbled as he took a deep breath to compose himself. "Why don't you sit down, both of you?"

Courfeyrac, who had been frozen by the door, silently stepped into the room and sat on the couch by Combeferre, who all but collapsed down, taking his glasses off and running a shaking hand over his eyes. Jehan quickly brought them each a cup of tea before sitting in a chair opposite them, clasping his hands over his knees. "Alright, now what happened?"

"Julien's sick… And he l-left," Combeferre stuttered, shaking a little.

"Yes, you told me," Jehan nodded patiently, trying to keep calm himself. "Why did he leave? Was he afraid, or did he want to got home, or did he try and go to class?"

Courfeyrac swallowed thickly and wiped a hand across his eyes. "I... I yelled at him. I didn't mean to make him leave… But I did."

Jehan nodded a little, taking another deep breath. "I see. Where have you looked?"

"His school, the Musain, and now here," Combeferre mumbled. "I… I don't think he wants to be found…"

"He thinks I hate him," Courfeyrac whispered in a trembling voice. "He thinks I hate him and he hates me and… And what if we never see him again? And it's all my fault?"

Jean got to his feet and went over to the other students, sitting by them and wrapping his arms around their shaking frames. "I'm sure we will find him, mes Amis. He can't have gone far."

Combeferre gave a small, sad smile. "He's stubborn. If he wants to get out, he will."

The poet squeezed the medical student's shoulders. "Just take a few deep breaths, mon ami. Now you don't know where he is, so let's think about where he isn't. He's not here, or at the school, or at the café."

"Right," the bespectacled revolutionary nodded, taking a composing breath.

"And I doubt he would go to any of the other Amis… He obviously doesn't want to be found," Courfeyrac whispered in a guilty tone.

Jehan just smiled at him warmly. "Good! Where else wouldn't he go?"

"His old home. In case his father was there," Combeferre offered.

Prouvaire nodded. "Alright. Anywhere else?"

Courfeyrac ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "He wouldn't go somewhere supported by the government or the monarchy."

Combeferre felt a pang of a new terror hit him. "He wouldn't be above living in the streets to understand the life of the poor… He might go to an inn," he added hopefully.

Courfeyrac looked up slowly, his eyes growing wide. "Probably the one that we least want him in. We would want him to go to an inn in the good part of town. But he wouldn't go there because he would feel guilty about it."

The med student's heart visibly broke in his eyes. "You're right."

Unable to look at Combeferre, the younger revolutionary looked to the ground as Jehan got to his feet. "Alright, then. We will start on the poor side of town."

And with that, the three grabbed their coats and rushed out into the rain, each silently praying for their lost friend.

XXXX

_Four days later_

Enjolras sat curled up on the floor of the room he had rented in the old inn he stumbled across after two hours of walking (and falling) in the icy rain. He had been here three days… Or was it four? Time was running together…

His bags sat soaking and ruined in the corner, and he was curled up against the foot of the bed, also soaking wet, and shivering violently. If he felt sick when he left Courfeyrac, he felt miserable now. Breathing was hard, and his cough had progressed from bad to worse to terrible and choking.

Though he was relatively unaware of the fact, his fever was rising dangerously, causing his cheeks to flush a frightening red. He was trembling so badly his teeth quaked together, and his soaked golden curls danced on his head. He drew his knees closer to his chest, resting his head between them, trying desperately to regulate his breathing.

It was here, suddenly and violently, that the hallucinations set in. There, in the corner… Wasn't that Combeferre? Yes… And what was he saying?

_Get out. You're just a burden. Just as your father said you were. He was right, and I should have left you to his words and fists. That's all you deserve. You've ruined my life! You've burdened me with something nobody deserves! Nobody should have to waste their life away wondering if their stupid ward is sick or not because he's too dumb to admit when he has a sore throat. You pitiful, weak child._

Enjolras curled in even tighter, pressing his hands over his ears, his fever burning like wildfire, causing him to think thoughts he would never think in perfect health. Next it was his father who showed his face in front of the haze that clouded Julien's vision, pushing him to the ground and shouting at him for not making his bed and for breaking his leg.

_I broke my leg when I was six why is he mad now…_

_ "Enjolras! Please, don't listen to him, you're not a burden…" _Combeferre spoke again, but this time in a kind voice, much more like the one he usually spoke to him in. _"You're sick, you're hallucinating, your fever is raging and playing with your mind, you're having a panic attack you have to breathe…"_

_ How to breathe how to breathe how to breathe…?_

Julien choked on his own breath, trying desperately to clear his head and catch his breath.

_"Where are you, Combeferre?"_

_ "Outside the window! Jump, and I'll catch you!"_

Enjolras suddenly found himself at the window, and he didn't know how he got there, because walking was hard… So hard… And now the window was open and there he was, his brother, his Combeferre, standing out in the rain with his arms extended to catch him. _"Jump! Jump, and I'll catch you!"_

Julien swallowed and choked again, shaking hard. He was scared of heights, he knew he was, and somewhere in his mind, he knew Combeferre wasn't really there. If he jumped, he would fall and land on the cobblestones and get killed. He was on the fourth floor, the ground was so far down, he would die and he didn't want to because he had to help the people and oh Lord the cause and the amis and the barricade he had to go build the barricade but first he had to jump…

Jump?

_ "Jump!"_

Jump…

_And now his father was pushing him from behind, a heavy pressure against his back, roaring angrily, "Jump! Jump, and save everyone a lot of trouble! Jump, you coward, you burden, you fool. Jump, or I'll push you!"_

_ No don't push me I'll jump Combeferre will catch me and everything will be alright and he'll take away this pain in my chest and the cough that hurts so badly and these hallucinations and he will save me but first I have to jump…_

_ I'm going to jump, please catch me Combeferre because if you don't I'll get hurt and I already hurt so much…_

_ Please catch me… I'm falling…_

_ Please catch me…_

And he crumpled and the world went black.

* * *

Phew! That was emotionally draining, to say the least! Poor Enjolras… Usually so strong, brought down by a raging fever… Hallucinations are hard to write, but I hope that this was alright! I'm not sure I love it… Let me know what you think? Review?

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	4. Chapter 4

I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I have left you all with that terrible cliff-hanger for almost a month now! I'm so, so sorry. Life just gotten crazy hectic! BUT! Here's an update! I hope you all like it! Thanks so much to those of you who are sticking it through with me on this!

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Four:

Five days now.

It had been five days since Combeferre had lost his baby brother. And he still had no Earthly clue where Enjolras might be. All he knew was the nights were getting colder as December set in, that Julien was sick, and that his other half was more horrible at self-health-care than any person alive. The flat was so quiet without his blond friend, even though Enjolras wasn't usually much of a talker. He would walk past his brother's room, thinking he saw the younger revolutionary sitting at his desk or laying on his bed or looking out the window into the chilly night air. But when Etienne would do a double-take, Enjolras would not be there. Just a dark, empty room with a tragic lack of blond hair and blue eyes.

On this, the fifth night without Enjolras, Combeferre sat on his couch, wrapped in a blanket, his eyes trained on the clock in front of him as he tried desperately not to think about where his baby brother might be, or how sick he might have gotten. Those thoughts were too painful... Too terrible... Yet they were the ones that plagued his mind so constantly he had hardly slept a wink since Enjolras went missing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Combeferre was to his feet so quickly that he nearly tripped and fell on his face before he reached the door. Heart racing hopefully, Combeferre yanked the door open, praying that there would be Julien Enjolras and, sick or not, Combeferre would swoop him into his arms and hold him close and never let go. Not ever.

Thus it was with a crushed heart that Etienne found not Julien, but Courfeyrac standing in the doorway, bundled up in a coat and scarf, his nose pink and his eyes red-rimming. "Ferre?"

Combeferre slumped against the doorframe, running a hand over his eyes. "Hey, Courf."

The smaller boy bit his lip, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "May I come in?"

"Mmmhmm," Etienne forced himself to move... Forced himself to step away from the door to let the small boy inside the flat. Each movement carefully controlled, Combeferre closed the door behind him and went to sit next to Courfeyrac on the couch, offering the smaller boy a blanket.

"I... I went looking for him again," Courfeyrac finally spoke after a few moments of silence, accepting the blanket gratefully.

Combeferre nodded numbly. "Nothing?" Courfeyrac just shook his head, and the med student felt tears beading in his eyes. "I lost him. I lost my baby brother."

"Combeferre, you didn't do anything," the smaller revolutionary offered sadly, fiddling with a loose string on his jacket. "You weren't even there."

By now Etienne had begun to shake, and he carded a hand through his hair desperately. "I just want him back."

"I know," Courfeyrac nodded a little as he looked back down at his hands in his lap. "I looked all day."

"So did I," Combeferre nodded weakly. "I'm scared he's sick and hurting somewhere..."

"I'm sure he's fi-" But Courfeyrac trailed off here, unable to finish the word. He paused for several moments before carrying on brokenly. "We'll find him."

"He's sick, Courf," the med student whispered, still trembling slightly. "My baby brother is sick and I can't help him."

Hesitantly, the smaller boy put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "We will find him. We just... Aren't looking in the right places."

Combeferre looked up, and Courfeyrac felt tears build in his eyes at how broken the older revolutionary looked. "What if he's dying?"

"I...I don't know," Courfeyrac whispered before groaning in frustration. "I just wish I could fix it!"

The bespectacled student brought the smaller boy into a hug, resting his chin on his dark curls. "It's not your fault, mon ami."

Courfeyrac rested his head against Ferre's shoulder for a long moment before standing. "You look exhausted. Have you slept at all?"

Combeferre shook his head, speaking honestly. "Not a wink. I try to, but every time I just see Julien lying in a gutter somewhere..."

The smaller boy opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to decide against it as he shut it again, fiddling with the arm of the couch silently. The med student was quiet for a long moment before speaking again. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so," Courfeyrac whispered weakly, not looking up.

There was another pause, then, "How sick was he before he left?"

"He was just coughing," the brunette mumbled as he tried to sound hopeful. "Other than that he seemed fine."

"Good," the bespectacled revolutionary nodded tiredly. "Maybe it was just allergies or something."

"Maybe."

"Mmmhmm."

There was another long pause, this one more pregnant than the last one. Finally, unable to take it any more, Courfeyrac moved to get to his feet. "Maybe I should go. You need to rest."

At this, Combeferre's head snapped up and his eyes grew wide as he quickly shook his head. "No! No, I can't be alone, Courfeyrac. Not right now."

The smaller boy looked up, surprised by this reaction. "Okay. Okay, I won't go anywhere. I'll stay."

"Thank you," Etienne whispered as he all but collapsed back against the couch. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I just want to help."

"I know. I know you do."

XXXX

The following morning found Combeferre and Courfeyrac making their way into the small town of LeRue to continue their search. LeRue was a tiny town, hardly of any note at all... Left off of most maps. Shabby cottages lined the streets, with a few pubs scattered in among the houses. The air was biting and cold, and stinging snow whipped the revolutionaries' cheeks as they walked. Courfeyrac was once again bundled up in his coat and scarf, and Combeferre was dressed much the same, with an extra coat, scarf, and pair of mittens tucked under his arm just in case. Ever since Enjolras went missing, he carried around these extra clothes just incase they found the blond... Just incase he was freezing in the streets somewhere, in danger of frostbite, or worse, actual death from the frigid Parisian weather.

Suddenly, Courfeyrac tugged on Combeferre's sleeve and pointed to an inn they hadn't noticed before. It was relatively large for such a small town... Five stories tall and awkwardly standing out among the smaller buildings that surrounded it. "Want to ask in there if they've seen him?" Courfeyrac mumbled weakly, guilt sopping his words as it had been since Enjolras ran away.

Combeferre hesitated, chewing his lip nervously. He really wasn't in the mood to be let down again... To be told "No, I'm sorry, we haven't seen anyone like that but best of luck and come again soon." A person can only be told that so many times before loosing complete hope. But this was _Julien _they were talking about... This was his baby brother... And any hope they had of finding him was worth the disappointment. And so, taking a deep breath, Combeferre nodded and walked towards the entrance of the inn, with Courfeyrac only a few steps behind him.

Inside the inn was relatively warm, though admittedly run down. There was a desk a few feet from the door, behind which sat an obviously bored young woman, about twenty-five or so, with thick curly red hair and a sunken face. She tapped out a nonsense rhythm on the desk with her fingernails, and glanced up noncommittally when the revolutionaries entered. Combeferre approached her without hesitation, however, and spoke in a voice full of desperation. "Pardon me, Madame?"

"How may I help you?" she asked in a voice drier than sandpaper, hardly glancing up at all.

"I'm looking for my younger brother. Julien Enjolras. Blond hair, blue eyes, kind of smaller, about fifteen years old?" he listed off the same thing he had asked countless people in the last five days. "Please, please tell me he's here...?"

"Oh, the beautiful little one?" the redhead stood up a little straighter. "Yes, he checked in about five days ago."

Combeferre's head shot up, his eyes wider than they had ever been, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. "Yes! Yes, that's him! Where is he!?"

"Well he was in the first room on the right on the fourth floor, but I haven't seen him come down in a few days."

Etienne felt his heart clench in his throat and he all but leapt across the desk to grab the girl. "And you haven't gone upstairs to make sure he's okay?!"

"It's not my job," the girl blinked, looking scared, taking a step back, her dulled face finally showing some emotion. "I'm just supposed to check people in."

Combeferre ran a shaking hand through his hair, but said no more and turned to bolt up the stairs, calling Enjolras's name. Courfeyrac paused long enough to mumble an apology to the girl before turning and running up after Combeferre.

When they reached the fourth floor and the room the girl had mentioned, Combeferre banged madly on the locked door, calling in a shaking voice into the room. "Julien! Julien, please, please, tell me you're in there!?"

Courfeyrac was frozen a few steps behind, suddenly afraid of what they would find. He watched with wide, terrified eyes as Combeferre, overcome with adrenaline and fear, rammed himself against the door and jolted it open. The med student rushed into the room, leaving a scared Courfeyrac in the hall. There was a deadly silent from inside the room for a moment, and then a terrified cry. A cry that would haunt Courfeyrac for the rest of his days... A cry that would shatter the coldest of hearts... A cry that broke any hopes Courfeyrac had of finding Enjolras alive and well.

_"Oh, God! JULIEN!"_

* * *

Heh... Another cliffy, I do apologize... BUT! Hopefully an update will come much faster this time.

I made up LeRue, I think, unless I heard it elsewhere and unconsciously stole the name... But yeah.

So.

Review?

And stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Thank you all SO much for your kind and concerned reviews of the last chapter! You are all too kind. Here, at last, is chapter five! I hope you all enjoy, and please stick around for more soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own the lullaby "All Through the Night"... It's an old folk lullaby I found online.

~Rosey

* * *

Chapter Five:

Enjolras was comfortable at last.

For days he had been shaking and cold, though he could feel the heat radiating off his own skin... The sweat pouring down his skin in sticky rivulets. He had been so scared and lost and in so much pain... And now, finally, it was warm and comfortable and peaceful. It was dark, but up ahead was a warm, bright light. He smiled faintly... That light looked so welcoming and beautiful. He could feel himself going towards it, though he wasn't sure how. He wasn't walking, that was for sure... His body wasn't strong enough for that. He was floating, in a way... All but flying towards that light.

Then, suddenly, he heard a voice. A familiar voice that he usually heard daily, but hadn't heard hardly at all for several days. The voice was scared... terrified... Screaming his name, though it sounded miles away. _"Oh, God no! JULIEN!"_

_No... Please, Combeferre..._ Enjolras protested mentally. _Please, I want to go into that light. Please, just let me go..._

But the voice was determined, and wouldn't stop shouting his name and shaking his body, though Enjolras somehow felt detached from it. He just wouldn't _stop... _

_Please... Combeferre, catch me... I'm falling..._

XXXX

Shaking with fear, Courfeyrac stepped into the room, Combeferre's terrified shout for his little brother still echoing in his ears.

There... By the window...

Little Enjolras lay limp and unmoving in Combeferre's arms, who was holding the blond close against him, tears streaming from his closed eyelids. Julien was so limp it seemed there were no muscles in his body. He had lost a frightening amount of weight, and his face was as white as a sheet. His eyes were darkly circled... Almost looking as if they were bruised. There was a ugly gash on his forehead where he seemingly took a bad fall, and his golden hair clung to his forehead with beads of sweat. His clothes were soaked with sweat and stale rainwater, and the window was open, sending in chilly drafts of icy air. Heart thudding, Courfeyrac took a hesitant step towards the brothers, unable to keep his eyes off the small boy in the med student's arms. "I-is he..." Courfeyrac whispered weakly, trying to find his voice. "I-is h-he a-alive?"

Combeferre looked up with broken, tearful eyes and gave a tiny nod, his trembling fingers pressing against Enjolras's pulse point and then a hand going to the smaller boy's chest to feel his breathing. "B-barely," Combeferre whispered in a shaky voice. "Alive. But barely."

Wordlessly, the bespectacled revolutionary got to his feet, gesturing for Courfeyrac to close the window as the older boy carried Julien to the bed. _He was so light... When was the last time the child had eaten?_

After shutting the window, Courfeyrac stepped over to the bedside as Combeferre continued to examine his little brother. As soon as Etienne sensed the smaller child at his side, he turned to face the shaking mop of brown hair.

"Courfeyrac, I need you to run and find a doctor right now," he demanded in a voice that was struggling hard to remain controlled. Without so much as a moment's pause, the boy in question nodded and silently dashed out of the room.

As soon as Courfeyrac left, Combeferre all but crumpled at the bedside, stroking Julien's blond tendrils back from his dangerously hot forehead, tears burning in his eyes. "Come on, mon petit... Wake up... Please, please wake up." His voice trembled as he pleaded with his baby brother, unable to stop the salty tears from spilling down his cheeks.

When Julien didn't respond, Combeferre scurried to the emergency bag he had brought, pulling out a large white nightshirt and returning to the bed in moments. He gingerly...tenderly...as if handling an infant... Peeled Enjolras's soaked clothes off the boy's too-thin and pale frame and set them aside before softly pulling the nightshirt over the drenched blond curls, finally tucking Julien into the bed, pulling the covers up and keeping a tight clutch on the younger one's frail hand.

All this movement at last seemed to stir the sick blond, and two glazed, fevered, dilated blue eyes blinked half-open at the bespectacled man. "F-Ferre..." the word was more mouthed than spoken, and he began to tremble a little as he became more aware of how uncomfortable he was.

"I'm here, baby..." Combeferre whispered softly, pulling a hand through the blond hair and feeling more tears form behind his glasses as he finally saw his little brother's eyes and heard his voice again. "I'm right here."

"'S s-s-so c-c-_cold_," Enjolras whimpered, obviously frustrated at himself for his stuttering.

The med student bit his lip and moved so he was sitting on the bed, holding his little brother in his arms, closely against his chest. "I'm so sorry, baby... I'm so sorry. I've got you. I'm right here."

Julien buried in as close as he could to Combeferre, shaking harder as he became more and more aware, latching onto the other boy with all the strength he could muster. Etienne was trembling as well, terrified at how weak Enjolras's grasp was. Praying for Courfeyrac to return soon with the doctor, Combeferre began to rock his little brother back and forth softly, singing in a shaking voice, begging him every now and then to stay awake. "_Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night-_Stay awake, Julien, please stay awake for me...- _Guardian angels God will send thee, __All through the night, __Soft the drowsy hours are creeping_- No, no keep those blue eyes open for me, there you go...-_Hill and vale in slumber sleeping, __I my loving vigil keeping, __All through the night_- No, come on, Julien, let me see those eyes... Come on... There we go, that's it..."

"I'm s-so t-tired Ferre," Enjolras whispered miserably, his eyes pleading with his brother as he pressed Combeferre's hand with what little strength he could muster. "Please..."

"I'm sorry, not yet, mon petit," Combeferre shook his head, planting a kiss on Enjolras's boiling forehead. "Soon, but not just yet."

"I m-missed you," Julien mumbled weakly as he tried desperately to do as he was told. "M-my f-f-father t-told me to j-j-jump..."

"Shh, shh baby," Etienne shushed him softly, bringing Enjolras closer against him, frowning at the obvious delusions his little brother had been having. "It's alright. He's not here, okay? You're safe, I promise... We just need to get that fever down and you'll be just fine..."

"Is C-C-Courf...C-Courfeyr-r-rac s-still m-mad at m-m-me?" Julien stammered. He tried to move closer to Combeferre but found he hadn't the strength.

The med student felt his heart break and he shook his head, burying his face in Enjolras's too-warm shoulder. "No. He was never mad at you, Julien. He's been so worried about you. We all have been. We've been looking for you for about a week now."

"A w-week?" Enjolras blinked up at him in heartbreaking confusion. "W-where have I b-been?"

Combeferre closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. "It's alright now, Enjolras. Don't you worry about a thing. Just save your strength and stay awake for me okay?" When the blond made no response, the bespectacled boy nudged him softly, making his eyes blink open again. "Okay?"

"'K," Julien managed a tiny nod, though all he wanted was to let the darkness claim him.

The older boy held his little bother close against him and kept his eyes trained on the door... Praying for Courfeyrac and a doctor to arrive soon.

_Please, _he begged silently. _He can't hold on much longer. _

* * *

And there we go! Finally, the update you all demanded. I hope you all liked this chapter! PLEASE let me know what you thought! It means so much!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


End file.
